Preschool Love
by faberrytastic
Summary: Rachel and Lucy attend preschool together. They are best friends and spend most days together. Let's see what they are up to today Written for Faberry Week 2013, Day 2, Kid!Faberry


AN: This was something that was floating around in my head for about a year and after seeing the Faberry Week categories I decided to actually write it.

* * *

Rachel's daddies had been worried about their little girl starting pre-school. Just like any over protective parents they were worried she wasn't going to like it or if they were being honest that her huge tiny little personality would drive the other kids away. But luckily almost as soon as Rachel started she loved it. She had her little friends, and they all played all day long. Rachel specifically liked a little girl named Lucy. They were best friends on most days and would play together as soon as they were dropped off. They thought it was adorable the way the little blonde haired girl who got dropped off would either wait by the door for them or keep her eye on all the entering kids and parents to see if Rachel was there yet. Every day it was the same. Today was no different.

As soon as Rachel and her daddy walked into the classroom little Lucy ran from where she was playing with some other girls to stand in front of them. "Hi Rwachel!" she beamed. "Hi Rwachel daddy!" she added before taking Rachel's hand and pulling her away. "Come pway wiv us!" she pointed over to their corner. "Me, 'Cedes and Tina are playin blocks." She explained as they walked. Rachel followed Lucy everywhere and was extremely happy anytime the blonde asked her to play. "Hi guys!" Rachel greeted as she sat down in the circle of kids all working on their own project.

As more and more kids got dropped off by their parents they joined them on the rug. When Finn made Rachel cry by knocking over the house she was building Lucy stood up and pushed his tower over "Hey!" He cried out looking up at the blonde girl. "Dat was mean!" he pouted.

"You made Rwachel cwy!" She told him in an angry voice. "Tell her you sowrry!" she demanded.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he collected his blocks back up.

"Come on Rwachel, let's pway alone. No Boys!" She said with a disgusted look in Finn's direction.

"I want to play dress up!" Rachel said excitedly in her nearly perfect vocabulary. She spoke like a tiny adult from day one. Rachel pulled Lucy over to the dress up corner and put a crown on her own head then on second though took it off and gave it to Lucy. "You look pretty." She told her happily. "Just like Cinderella"

Lucy smiled at that and continued to look though the box. "Let's pway weddin!" She announced as she pulled a veil out and handed it to Rachel.

"Lucy, we need a boy to play wedding!" Rachel explained with a giggle.

"No we don't!" Lucy insisted. "I want to pway weddin wiv you Rwachel" Lucy told her pulling the veil from Rachel's hands and setting it over her brown pigtails.

Rachel nodded "Okay" and kept looking thought the box, she pulled out a long sleeve white shirt and put it on backwards. "Kay, I have my dress. Here you wear this." She said pulling a tutu out of the box and handing it to Lucy.

"Good." Lucy pulled the tutu over her dress and looked around for a moment. "Mikey!" She called out to a boy who was running past them. "We need you to be our marriage man."

"Ew, I don't wanna marry you!" he protested quickly which made Lucy pout causing Rachel to go to work.

"No, Lucy and me wanna get married you just have to be the marriage man that tells us to kiss and stuff." Rachel explained as she pulled a scarf from the box and hung it around his shoulders and handed him a book that was on the floor. "Here, the married stuffs are in here. You just gotta read it." She explained to him. "Come one Lucy." Rachel said taking her hand and pulling her over to the window then turned back to Mikey. "Okay go." She demanded.

Mikey took a deep breath and held up his copy of Clifford The Big Red Dog, upside down before clearing this throat. "We are here today, by dis window to marry Rachel and Lucy. Rachel do you promise to share your crayons with Lucy and always play with her even after you fight?"

"Yes I do." Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Lucy do you promise to share your snacks with Rachel and be her nap time buddy everyday and play with her on the swings?" He asked Lucy

"Yes I do, a lot." Lucy answered excitedly.

"Okay, you are married now. Miss Lucy you can now kiss Miss Rachel" Mikey watched as Lucy turned Rachel by the shoulders and leaned in to peck her lips. "Yay!" he clapped. "Okay, now I gotta go play swords with Sammy!" he told them and started giving them their stuff back before running off.

Rachel and Lucy walked around the whole rest of the day holding hands. Rachel even made Mr. Shue take a wedding picture of them to give to her daddies so she could keep it forever.

"After school I'll ask my mommy to take us to Chuck E Cheese for da honeymood." Lucy told Rachel as they shared their crackers and juice.

"Lucy can we get married tomorrow too?" Rachel asked when Lucy gave her the giraffe cracker because she knew Rachel liked them.

"Yes, but before nap doh, so we have a nap time buddy." Lucy agreed.

"Good idea." Rachel smiled then handed Lucy the lion cracker from her own box, she knew they were Lucy's favorite because she was always the lion when they played with the stuffed animals and liked to make the roaring noises.


End file.
